


Devil's Heart

by entwashian



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renard asks Wu to take Adalind into protective custody -- for her own safety, of course.</p><p>A tag for episode 1.15, "Island of Dreams" which takes place post-S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empty_marrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_marrow/gifts).



“So – let me get this straight – _you_ want _me_ to take your ex into protective custody? Against her will?” Wu asked.

Burkhardt and Griffin exchanged a glance.

“Yes,” said Renard, coming up from behind them. “For her own safety,” he added, laying a solicitous hand on the elbow of the woman in question. She jerked away from all three men, tensing her jaw.

Griffin awkwardly stuck his hands in his pockets.

Wu shrugged. “Seems legit.” He held out one arm, an open palm indicating which direction she should take.

No one moved.

“Adalind –“ Burkhardt began.

“Stuff it, Nick,” she snapped, and began stalking forward, the heels of her shoes snicking angrily against the hard flooring.

Burkhardt looked at Wu and shrugged.

As Wu moved to follow her, Renard caught his eye. “She’ll cooperate,” he promised.

Wu reached the end of the hall and pushed the button to call the elevator. He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out between you and Hank, Ms. Schade. In my opinion, you bake a damn fine cookie.”

She didn’t answer him, didn’t look at him. She stood stiffly, staring at the indicator light on the button in front of her. 

Finally, the doors opened, and they stepped into the empty elevator.

As the doors closed again behind them, she regarded him with a curious look on her face. “You ate one of the cookies I baked for Hank?”

“He wasn’t big on sharing, but I managed to sneak one when he wasn’t looking,” Wu admitted. “Pretty tasty.”

“I made those cookies especially for Hank,” Schade said, eyeing him with further interest. “If you liked those cookies, I have a secret ingredient I could add to the recipe that I bet you’d just _love_.” She leaned in toward him, smiling.

“Probably,” Wu said. “Who doesn’t love a good chocolate chip cookie?”

“Trust me,” Schade said. “These cookies are to _die_ for.”

The elevator gave a soft ding, and the doors popped open. Schade stepped out. “Oops,” she said as one of her earrings popped off and rolled back into the elevator.

“I’ll get it,” Wu said as she moved toward it, waving her off.

“Just let me –“ Schade began to say as the doors to the elevator started to close on her. She leapt forward, crashing into Wu as he bent down to pick up the earring. He put his hands flat on the ground to steady himself, and the sharp heel of one of Schade’s shoes landed heavily on the back of his hand as she stumbled to keep her balance.

Wu let out a grunt of pain. Schade stepped back quickly.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in horror.

“It’s fine. I can barely feel it,” Wu said, handing her the offending earring. He shook the sting out of his hand, then looked at it, seeing that her shoe had pierced the skin and that he was bleeding a little from the wound.

“This is really embarrassing,” Schade said, watching him.

“All in the line of duty, ma’am,” Wu reassured her, shooing her out of the elevator. Behind her back, he sucked on the wound, licking away the few drops of blood that had accumulated. It stopped bleeding almost immediately.

When he looked up again, she had turned to him for direction, and she was smiling – the very picture of cooperation.


End file.
